Final Romance
by Soranryu
Summary: Just wanted to say that I wrote this without playing the actual game, only watching the cutscenes on YouTube. So if some parts doesn't really match the original, I sincerely apologize. Of course, Final Fantasy, Sephiroth, Jenova and Genesis don't belong to me, but all the other OCs do. And there may be some OOC too...but don't flame me! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is the first chapter of my new story, starting with Seph's POV! Hope you stick through it and enjoy! -Soranryu_

* * *

"Ugh…where am I?" Rubbing his head to ease the throbbing, he took a good look at his surroundings. He heard rustling and tensed up automatically. To his surprise, what he saw was a teenage girl. "Oh…you're awake. I've brought you some food and medication," she looked at him and smiled, not fazed even though his sword was unsheathed.

She settled down beside him and passed him the food. He couldn't resist hunger and started eating. As he ate, she started applying medication on his wounds and changing his bandages. It seemed that she has been doing this for some time. He winced a little when she applied pressure, but that's all.

"You know, you've been out for a few days. When you crashed into this abandoned house, no one dared to come near anymore. I was shocked when you crashed in, all bloody and unconscious. My name is Flame, by the way. What's yours?" she asked, not stopping in treating him.

He pondered in silence for a while, whether he should give her any information about him. However, seeing how she has been nice to him, treating his injury when he's out cold, he decided it is ok, "I'm Sephiroth. Where am I?"

"This house was abandoned when its previous owner died, as he was a little mysterious. He has no family, and since I was his only friend, he trusted me with this house when he passed on. I was living in this house, so I guess you could call it mine? Nobody dared to come here though, because they believed that his soul is still around," she replied, passing him a comb.

Sephiroth tried to comb his hair, but realized he couldn't as he was still weak. Seeing his struggle, Flame took the comb from him and got behind him, running the comb through his long, silver strands. As she worked on the knots, she spoke, "To be honest…I became friends with the owner because I was an outcast, like him. He never told me his name, so I just called him Owner.

"Owner…was a nice man. He wasn't hiding some dark secret or some evil villain everyone believed him to be. He just preferred to keep to himself. He died young from sickness…and left this house for me." Silence ensued and Flame chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, I'm talking randomly again. There, your hair is all smooth now!"

Shaking his head, Sephiroth was satisfied that his hair once again falls gracefully behind his back. His green catlike eyes followed the girl's movements as she packed up the medical supplies. She motioned for him to follow and he did, away from where he had crashed in and up to the upper floors of the house.

Stopping in front of a door, Flame pushed it open and led him into the room, "You can stay here for now. Rest up while I get more medicine from the pharmacy. And since it's near dinner time, I'll go get more food as well. See ya!" With that, she left.

* * *

 _Well...that's all for this short chapter! On to the next! -Soranryu_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chap in Flame's POV! A bit short too, but...nevermind! -Soranryu_

* * *

Looking through the bag, I smiled with satisfaction when I did buy everything needed for Sephiroth's wounds. Spotting my favorite food stall, I made a beeline for it. "The same as usual?" the stall owner asked. "I want two, I have a friend to take care of," I replied, smiling sheepishly. I've been eating most of my meals here most of the time, seeing that the owner of this stall is one of the few that is friendly to me.

He gave me an "OK" sign and prepared my orders. As I have told Sephiroth before, I'm an outcast as well, so most of the people tend to dislike me. Only a few, like the stall owner and the family running the pharmacy, are nice to me. Passing me the food, the stall owner, Uncle Lim, spoke cheerily, "Here you go! As usual, it's on me!"

I was about to protest when he shook his head, "You aren't working, so I won't accept your money. Besides, you are like my daughter, and I certainly won't let my daughter pay!" I know I wouldn't win this argument, so I thanked Uncle Lim and headed home.

While I was enjoying the view on the way home, I felt eyes staring at me. I turned around, and sure enough, a group of teenagers surrounded me. I widened my eyes at the sight of them; they are a gang of unruly teenagers that thinks they rule this area. Although…seeing that they get good grades in school, their parents pretty much leave them alone, and are proud of them instead, praising them as the protectors as this area.

"Oh look, the outcast. Hey, isn't it a long time since we taught her a lesson?" the alpha female spoke. Yes, I relate them to a pack of wolves because that's how they are, territorial and very loyal to each other, but only to those in their circle. And…one of their hobbies is to beat me up.

The cracking of knuckles snapped me out of my musings and reminded me that I'm about to become pulp. Seeing that there's no way out, I sighed and just stood there, waiting for them to make their first move. Although, if they come charging at me, I might just have a slight chance of escaping.

However, when they made their move, I knew there was no chance of escaping. It seems like they remembered the last time that I had escaped, and changed their way of cornering me. They no longer charged at me all at once, probably taking turns instead. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

Time passed and I felt nothing. Curious, I opened my eyes, only to see black coat and long, silver hair bellowing in the wind. When the wind stilled, I could see that their fists were blocked by a sword about 7-feet long. I looked up, and sure enough, a pair of green catlike eyes was narrowed in anger.

"Se-Sephiroth? What are you doing here? You're still injured; you are supposed to rest!" I frowned. His wounds are serious, so he shouldn't be able to move around so easily. Without answering me, Sephiroth shot another icy glare at the group before snaking an arm around my waist. A black wing unraveled from his right shoulder and flapped once, carrying us away from the ground.

I couldn't help but gasped. This is so cool! I'm flying! "Hold on tight," Sephiroth's deep voice sounded beside my ear before he took the supplies and food from my hands to allow me to hold onto him. I leaned against him and held onto his coat, enjoying how the wind felt on my face as we flew home.

* * *

 _Flame can't even go out peacefully... But she got to fly with Seph! How i wish i could! -Soranryu_


	3. Chapter 3

_Long Chapter 3 in 3rd POV, but emphasis on Seph anyway! There are familiar words, can anyone recognise them? -Soranryu_

* * *

At the speed Sephiroth was flying, they soon reached the house. After putting the girl down gently onto the ground, he sat down heavily. His wounds have sealed up, thanks to his fast healing abilities, but they still hurt. Flame saw that and quickly tended to his wounds once again.

Making a noise of appreciation at how fast his wounds are healing, she applied a new layer of medication and changed his bandages. "Sephiroth," she started, passing him his dinner, "thank you, for helping me back there." There was a stretch of silence as Sephiroth observed her closely for the first time.

Even, black locks fall a little past her shoulders. Though these black locks could not hold a candle to Sephiroth's silver ones, he could tell that she maintained it well by how her hair shines. Her brown orbs looked ordinary, but they held warmth and gentleness. Sensing his eyes on her, Flame turned to look at him.

He shook his head and they went back to dinner silently. She finished first and cleaned up before going to take a shower. The ex-General finished up soon after and explored around the house. While walking around the second floor, he came across a door that was elegantly decorated with carvings. Getting a familiar feel from the carvings, he turned the knob.

To his surprise, the door wasn't locked and opened easily. He stepped in silently and looked around. Although there wasn't a lot of furniture, it feels adequate. Sitting on the bed, the sense of familiarity became stronger. He looked towards the drawer beside the bed, something drawing his attention towards it.

Knowing not to doubt his instincts, Sephiroth opened the drawer, eyes widening at the first thing he saw. "LOVELESS", the bold letters seemed to glow in the dim room. His heart rate sped up a little, but he forced himself to calm down as he picked up the book. Could it be…?

Flipping through the pages, he read the sentences that were engraved in his mind. He gave a bittersweet smile, remembering the redhead who had beaten all of these into his head. However, his smile vanished as he reached the last page. This is where _he_ always stops, claiming that the last part was missing.

Sephiroth was about to close the book when a piece of paper slid out. Picking it up, his eyes seemed to glow even more brightly. He knew that elegant handwriting and going through the words quickly, he breathed in sharply. What was written on the paper…was the last, missing piece of "LOVELESS".

 _Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

 _Nothing shall forestall my return_

 _To become the dew that quenches the land_

 _To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_

 _I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

The bittersweet smile once again made its way to Sephiroth's face. His dear friend had found the last piece of his favorite poem, and had found the answer to what he was looking for all this time. "Sephiroth, what…are you doing?" the light voice he came to recognized sounded from the door.

He looked over to see her, once again dressed in plain t-shirt and shorts, leaning at the door frame. She walked in before settling down beside him. Fingering the cover of the book, she spoke fondly, "This was Owner's favorite. Whenever I couldn't sleep, he would let me slip inside his bed and read the acts until I fall asleep.

"Although…" she paused, looking a little awkward, before continuing, "He never bothered to get me out of his bed. Every night after I fell asleep, all he would do is to just lie down next to me and make me his teddy bear." She then laughed softly as she relived that fond memory. Sephiroth said nothing, but lightly touched her shoulder before he went to shower. As the water flows down his hair, he still had no idea why he did that.

When he came out of the shower, he found her still in the room, reading through the acts. He knocked once to make his presence known before entering. Sitting beside her, he thought for a while before speaking, "I know who he is." Flame turned to him, not saying a word, but Sephiroth knew she was waiting.

"His name is Genesis, and he was one of my best friends before…I went insane. He loves "LOVELESS" and would read it all the time. He relates us with the other friend of ours, Angeal, to this, so we are all quite familiar with the acts. Angeal passed away, and Genesis was supposedly experimented on.

"During that time, I…went insane when I found out that I wasn't who I thought I am," he paused, uncertain if he should continue on. A soft touch on his chest caused his head to snap up, staring straight into the girl's eyes. "I won't force you to say, but if you refuse to let it out in words, let it out in tears or however you like. It's not good to keep it in for too long," her voice soft, filled with understanding.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Somehow, Sephiroth feels that he can let his guard down and tell her everything – his sins and his twisted past. Opening his eyes, he took her hand in his, gathering strength before speaking again, "I never knew who my parents were. My past was a blank.

"However, on a mission with my second-in-command, Zack, who was also a close friend, we found monsters sleeping within capsules. There's a flight of stairs that leads up to a door, and on top of the door…spelt "JENOVA"." A soft gasp was heard from Flame. It seems like she knows Jenova.

"From then on, I took Jenova as my mother, even though she's an alien from thousands of years ago. I took her head away from the Shinra building and destroyed the lab. From then on, I listened to whatever Jenova told me to do – killing, burning down Nibleheim. When I refused to, she would take control over my body and make me.

"Many died by these hands and Masamune, my sword, even though it wasn't really me…" the ex-General trailed off, regret creeping into his voice. "I've been fatally wounded by Cloud Strife, Zack's successor, thrice, but Jenova would bring me back into the Lifestream to heal me. She wants to use me again…"

When he stopped again, Sephiroth realized something. Jenova was still in his mind, but she hadn't spoken and her presence is weak. A slight pressure in his hand caught his attention, "She can't, not here. This is where the Planet is the strongest, untouched and untainted."

Hearing this, he relaxed slightly. He knew Jenova can't do a thing with the Planet's energy interfering with her control over him. He was about to ask how she knew about Jenova when she leaned on his arm, falling asleep. He moved away and gently settled her down onto the bed, covering her with the blanket.

Just as he was about to leave, she sat up and grabbed his wrist, "St-stay with me, please. Since Genesis died, no one's here to chase the nightmares away…" her voice got softer and softer, as if ashamed of herself. However, Sephiroth understood her insecurity and slipped into the bed. She snuggled into him and gave a contented sigh, before drifting into a deep sleep.

 _Jenova…?_ Sephiroth called within his head. There was a slight hiss as Jenova struggled to regain control of him. He smirked at her useless struggle against the golden bars that were the Planet's interference. In front, binding the bars together, there was a lock shaped like a flame.

Curious, he stepped forward to examine the lock closer. Something faint caught his eyes and when he stared closer, he realized it was Flame's spirit. _She is strong, wouldn't have been able to lock Jenova up without her,_ an ancient voice spoke. It took some time, but Sephiroth then knew that the voice belongs to the Planet.

Jerking and the tensing of muscles brought the ex-General out of his head and he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. Pain was written on her face and her breathing and heart beat were becoming faster and irregular. She gripped his shirt tightly and cold sweat was starting to form on her forehead. Every few seconds or so, she would let out a whimper.

Sephiroth knew he have to do something, but he couldn't just wake her up immediately; it would be too dangerous for her mental health. He brought her closer to him, running his fingers through her hair as he whispered "It's alright; I'm here." over and over again. Hearing his voice, she calmed down. "Don't leave me," were her last words before a peaceful sleep took over her.

* * *

 _What Flame meant when she said this place was untouched and untainted was that Shinra couldn't lay their hands on her village before it's fall, so the village is pretty lacking in Mako and pollution. And...I miss Genesis TT -Soranryu_


	4. Chapter 4

_A not-so-long Chapter 4, Flame's POV. Read on! -Soranryu_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, relishing the warmth beside me. For a moment, I thought Genesis was once again with me. That is, until it hit me that Genesis was no longer alive. I stiffened, looking up subtly to see Sephiroth's peaceful face.

He truly is beautiful, just as Genesis once said. It is a shame for Jenova to control such a beautiful General. Reaching out a hand, my fingertips brushed his face lightly as my heart beat wildly. Why…do I feel like this? As his eyes fluttered open, I quickly withdrew my hand, but it was too late. He gently caught my hand and propped himself up using his other hand.

Green orbs glowed softly as he looked at me, before he released my hand and sat up. Looking out of the window, he spoke softly, "Did you sleep well?" I almost missed his question as I was busy calming down my pounding heart. "Uh…yeah," I stuttered, not having control of my feelings yet.

Slipping off the bed, he gave me a small smile, "I'll prepare breakfast, and you go and wash up." With that, he left the room. His smile left me stunned for a few moments before I fully comprehend his words. I hurriedly got off the bed and chased after him, "Sephiroth, there's nothing in the fridge!"

So, in the end, we washed up quickly and went out to have breakfast. Sephiroth suggested that we go and buy some ingredients to store at home. I laughed sheepishly at that. When we finished breakfast and started towards the supermarket, something got me tensed up. Turning around, I soon spotted the pack. Seeing how ominously they were glaring at me, I shuddered involuntarily.

It seems like Sephiroth sensed my fear and the pack, though he didn't turn around. Instead, he snaked an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him, speaking to me and trying to distract me from the pack. Trying my best to ignore them, I chatted with Sephiroth, totally not noticing his arm around me.

It seems like the pack followed us into the supermarket, because I can still feel their stares. I was getting jumpy again as Sephiroth was busy choosing the ingredients. When we were done, I gave a sigh of relieve but tensed up again. They haven't left and were still around. Sephiroth shifted the groceries to one hand and placed the other around me again.

He subtly led us into a deserted alley. My breathing became quicker as panic threatened to overtake over me. He then looked at me with soft eyes, silently asking me to trust him. I breathed in deeply, calming myself down and nodded. When the alley came to a dead end, he passed me the groceries and gently pulled me behind him.

The pack also positioned themselves in a semicircle, blocking out the exit. The alpha male stepped out with his hands in his pockets, "You new around here? I haven't seen you before. How about joining us rather than hanging out with her?" Sephiroth said nothing, just glaring at them with no emotions. Angry at being ignored, the alpha male growled, "So what if you defeated us the last time? You just caught us by surprise, that's all; don't get cocky."

With a jerk of his head, the rest of the pack charged at us. However, before I could say anything, Sephiroth was moving in between them, dodging and attacking gracefully. He didn't even use his sword, only resorting to hand-to-hand combat. Even so, none of the teenagers managed to touch Sephiroth. Soon, he was standing in front of me once again, his hair a silver curtain behind him.

The gang lay in a groaning heap on the floor, only the alpha male remained standing as he didn't attack. He stared wide-eyed at Sephiroth's brief display of power before stepping back. He then turned quickly and got the gang onto their feet before they all retreated from the alley hastily.

I let out the breath I hadn't realize I've been holding after the gang left. All this time, I've never been able to escape from them, and yet after Sephiroth came, they no longer were able to beat me up. Is this what being protected felt like? I don't remember; it's been years since Genesis gave me the same protection. Overcame by nostalgia and the pain that Genesis left behind when he left, I felt my knees collapse under me.

Before I hit the ground, Sephiroth caught me and took the groceries from me. "Careful…" he spoke, his deep voice soothing to my pain-stricken soul. Without saying anything else, the ex-General snaked his arm around me and we flew home once again.

* * *

 _Apologies if I couldn't fully display Seph's strength...I'm not good at writing fighting scenes...:/ -Soranryu_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys, this is 2 chapters in 1 in 3rd POV, coz both are quite short, so I merged them! Once again, emphasis on Seph's feelings! -Soranryu_

* * *

He placed the groceries on the table before shifting the girl in his arms so that he is carrying her bridal style. Moving swiftly, Sephiroth headed for Genesis' room, more like hers now, and sat on the bed. Looking down at Flame, his heart clenched at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Wait, what? No female, not even the most appealing, was able to make him feel any emotions except annoyance, and yet this young girl is able to invoke emotions within him. Ever since he joined Shinra and was declared the strongest, Sephiroth thought he had destroyed his emotions. However, Flame, a girl who is six years younger than him, made his heart feel for the first time.

Sighing, he brought up a thumb and gently wiped her tears away. At his touch, Flame looked up in surprise, as though she didn't know she was crying. She looked down once again, as if embarrassed, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be; there's nothing wrong in crying, you said so yourself," Sephiroth cut her off softly, keeping his arms around her. Besides feeling heartbroken when she was upset, the ex-General also developed a strong desire to protect her ever since he saw the gang's treatment towards her. This sixteen-year-old is really breaking apart his walls. And to be honest, Sephiroth doesn't care.

Why should he care? Shinra was in ruins and Jenova no longer have control over him. He finally has the freedom he's been yearning for. Maybe…just maybe, he can conquer his twisted past and start a new life. Looking down at Flame, who fell asleep from the shock, he tightened his hold around her. Maybe, he could also try to love, try to feel again.

 _Please, old friend, protect her…in my place…_ a soft breeze dance around Sephiroth, playing with his hair. His eyes widened at the voice of Genesis carried by the breeze, before closing his eyes and placed a soft kiss on the girl's head, _I promise, Genesis…_

* * *

Sephiroth stayed with her as she slept, knowing that if he leave, her nightmares will hunt her. For the past hour, he pondered on many things while the girl slept. Besides his own growing feelings for her, he also realized how vulnerable Flame actually is in this place. The pack is a threat, and he doesn't like it one bit.

However, he can't leave. If he does, Jenova would be free to take over him and he might end up hurting her. Closing his eyes, he found Jenova sitting quietly, but glaring at the bars that locked her. When she saw him, she hissed, " _Unlock me, son, now…"_ "And let you control me? Never!" he hissed back with hatred.

The alien then sprang up and hit the bars with rage, trying desperately to break out. However, when she touched the bars, she pulled back with a pain-filled cry. All of a sudden, a golden light surrounded the ex-General, bringing him away from Jenova.

 _Listen, child. I will try to expel Jenova from your mind and grant you freedom. When she is expelled, you have to kill her and destroy her once and for all. Otherwise, you will never be free. However, this might take some time and I will tell you when the time comes…_ the ancient voice of the Planet sounded.

He would be free if he kills Jenova? Anytime. How long has he yearned to sink his sword into that freak alien? He would certainly enjoy taking his "mother's" life, like how she took his life away. Oh yes, he certainly will. "Se-Sephiroth?"

At the soft sound, he broke out of his musings to look down at the girl in his arms. His mind went back to this morning, when he woke up to her soft eyes. _Does she feel for me, like how I feel for her?_ He vaguely wondered, startling himself for thinking these thoughts. A soft touch to his chest brought his mind back again and he looked at her questioningly.

"Yo-you looked really scary just now," Flame muttered, looking down with a faint blush. Hearing her words, he gave a smile that softened his face, "Sorry to have frightened you. Are you hungry?" She nodded, giving a small smile of her own.

With that, he carried her down despite her protests to the kitchen where he settled her down. He then started to whip up some dishes for their dinner. Luckily for him, he remembered to put an Ice Materia so that the raw food products don't spoil. After putting everything to where they should be, Sephiroth sat down and they started eating.

* * *

 _Seph is plotting against his 'mother'! Read on to find out! -Soranryu_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a really short chapter...forgive me! -Soranryu_

* * *

Waking up to a pounding headache and a raw throat, I got out of bed to get water. However, dizziness washed over me and I collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Am I sick? I probably am, because I don't feel so good. I tried to stand back up, but I couldn't muster any strength to and just stayed on the ground.

I closed my eyes, unable to fight sleep, when Sephiroth entered the room. "Flame, what's wrong?" his voice was laced with concern and I struggled to look at him. I opened my mouth to reply him, but I was unable to produce any sound. My throat burned and I coughed, making it hurt even more.

He placed a hand on my head and I leaned into his touch. His hand was a comforting cold, and it eased my headache a little. Without warning, he lifted me up into his arms and carried me down. The edge of a glass was placed on my lips and I opened my mouth as Sephiroth fed me water.

When I finished the water, he put the glass aside and murmured, "You're having a high fever; I'm bringing you to a doctor." Hearing that, I swiftly grabbed a fistful of his shirt before I could control myself. "D-don't…want…t-to…" the water eased the burning of my throat, but that's all I could get out. He hesitated, but I guessed he saw the pleading look in my eyes and thus gave in to my request.

As he took out the Panadol pills we got when we went grocery shopping, he spoke, "However, if you do not get better, I would bring you to the doctor straight." I gave a small nod and swallowed a pill when Sephiroth fed me one, with water.

I closed my eyes. I know I needed to see a doctor, or my fever is not going to recede. However, I'm an outcast that nobody welcomes. Only Uncle Lim from the food stall and the family from the pharmacy, but that's all. Also…I don't want to be dependent on Sephiroth…what if he leaves too, like Genesis? With that last thought in mind, I drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _Flame is sick TT It's all the pack's fault Or is it my fault, since I wrote this fic...? -Soranryu_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, Flame's out for now, so it's 3rd/Seph's POV. Of course, Seph is gonna take care of her. Readers, you can put yourselves in Flame's shoes too!- Soranryu_

* * *

The ex-General placed a wet cloth on Flame's forehead, trying to bring her temperature down. However, he knew it was useless. Even if he wasn't a doctor, he knew that her fever would only get worse if she doesn't get medical attention.

He returned to the kitchen. Though he doesn't want to leave her alone, he has to do something to help her with her sickness. His mind flitted back to the time when Angeal taught him how to make honey-lemon drink, and he decided to make that. Angeal told him that it would help ease sore throats and fevers.

Just as he placed the drink into the fridge, a shout sounded, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" The voice was scratchy and broken, laced with desperation. Hearing the shout, Sephiroth raced towards the source of it without thinking twice.

When he entered the room, he saw Flame scratching at her throat, trying to get rid of the pain. Covering the distance between him and the girl with long strides, Sephiroth gently pried her hands away from her neck. He hugged her close, trying to calm her down.

His presence did the trick and the girl calmed down soon enough. She leaned away and looked at him in the eyes, before she spoke, "Promise me you'll never leave." Sephiroth winced at her broken voice. Her request was a simple one, but also a powerful one that will bind him to her for life. And yet, the ex-General nodded, "I promise." He couldn't say no.

When she leaned against him once more, he could feel how she was burning up. Her fever was out of control and he no longer hesitates; she needs medical attention now. Lifting her into his arms, he all but flew to the clinic at top speed.

Sephiroth burst into the clinic, making everyone jump. Everyone in the vicinity stared at him, his powerful presence and beauty left them awestruck. However, when they saw the girl in his arms, their awe turned into contempt. One nurse, who was brave enough, even went up to him and said, "We don't tend to outcasts, but if it's you, handsome, come on in!"

Sephiroth took in her words. Just because she's an outcast, she's not allowed to see the doctor? Then how had she coped when she was sick in the past? Rage consumed him as he thought of the unfair treatment Flame went through and he unsheathed Masamune. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel Jenova smiling in satisfaction at his desire to hurt, but he ignored her. This rage was his own, not hers, he was in complete control.

Seeing the glint of the seven-foot sword, everyone was looking in fear now. Fear was thick in the clinic and the nurse slowly backed away. Before Masamune was completely out of its sheath, the girl in his arm coughed violently, gaining his attention. He then remembered that treating Flame was more important than teaching these people a lesson.

Hand still on his sword's hilt, Sephiroth growled, "Bring me to the doctor." The nurse obeyed and led him to the doctor's room. After that, she slipped away hastily. The doctor, having heard the commotion outside, gave a rueful smile as he help Sephiroth settle Flame on the examination bed. "About time someone stood up for her. I'm grateful towards you," the doctor stated as he gently checked the girl over.

"She has a high fever and sore throat…" the doctor gave a sigh, "All accumulated from the previous times she was sick. Without proper treatment, she was never fully recovered, and adding the emotional stress and exhaustion, it's too much for her to handle." He returned to his desk and started scribbling a prescription for her.

"You're nice to her, why?" Sephiroth asked bluntly as he made a mental note of Flame's illness. The doctor paused in his writing before chuckling, "It's true that almost the whole town hates her, but not all. I, for one, do not. I am a doctor after all, so I see everyone equally. Some others are the couple from the pharmacy and the food stall owner, Uncle Lim. If I'm busy when she needs help, you can look for them."

The ex-General made another mental note of the people the doctor mentioned; they could be of help in the future. The doctor then passed him the prescription, "Give this to the pharmacy instead. In her case, I trust the couple from the pharmacy more than my nurses." Sephiroth then scooped Flame back into his arms and made his way out.

"General Sephiroth," the doctor called out, successfully halting him in his step, "please help her." Sephiroth turned to look at the doctor, his eyes narrowing at the title. Then, familiarity struck him and he relaxed, nodding at the doctor's request before leaving. The ex-doctor of Shinra gave a smile at the retreating General; _yes…he would be the one to heal her broken heart._

* * *

 _Yes! Go Seph! You did great! -Soranryu_


	8. Chapter 8

_A short chapter again, even though it;s another 2-in-1 :s Flame's POV -Soranryu_

* * *

The trip to the clinic and back was a blur to me. My head was pounding so hard that it was the only thing I remembered. My memory was a blank. "Open up, Flame," Sephiroth's voice sounded softly. I opened my mouth and felt a spoon enter my mouth, before I swallowed the medicine. Another medicine was fed to me after a few moments later, followed by water to wash the medicine down.

"Flame, is it ok if we stay in the kitchen? I'm not leaving you alone, but I have to cook something for you to keep your strength up," he spoke again, his body vibrating soothingly. I gave a weak nod, feeling my eyes droop.

I felt Sephiroth's fingers run through my hair and gave a sigh of content, before I surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Throughout the whole time I was sick, I could barely remember anything. All I know was that Sephiroth never left my side. When I opened my eyes this time, I was happy to know that my head no longer hurts. My throat still felt sore and my body still weak, but I felt much better compared to the previous few days.

I looked around and recognized Genesis' room. I guess I should call it my room now, but that's not the point. It was in the middle of the night, judging by how dark the sky was. Sephiroth slept peacefully beside me, his arms around me, giving me a sense of security. Moonlight streamed in from the open window and rained down on Sephiroth's silver hair, making it a shiny silver blanket that covered me.

Taking a few strands of his hair, I sighed in envy. They were silky, no doubt about it. Sephiroth's beauty was unreal, no, everything about him was unreal. And yet, I can touch him, I can feel him, and I can hear his heart beating steadily. What struck me the most was that this dream-like man vowed to never leave me, willingly bounded himself to me.

Of course, there is a possibility that he would go back on his words and leave, but somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to doubt him. From the bottom of my heart, I truly believe that he would stay by my side forever. Thinking up to here, realization hit me and I inhaled sharply. There was no denying it. I have fallen for Sephiroth, the ex-General of Shinra.

When Genesis was still alive, he would often tell me about his life as a General in Shinra. Obviously, that included his best friends, Sephiroth and Angeal. Angeal was his childhood friend and he would share some funny incidents that the two of them experienced. But with Sephiroth, Genesis often talked about how strong he was.

There were a few times when Genesis mentioned about Sephiroth's past, but it was rare because Sephiroth was considered an orphan. No one knew who his parents were. Listening to Genesis' stories and recounts, I remembered becoming interested in Sephiroth, because I myself was an orphan too.

I've heard all about his beauty and grace, about his strength and skills. However, up till now, as I experienced them myself, it was very different from what I had imagined. Genesis also mentioned that he doesn't really feel, that he is quite lacking in emotions, but I don't think that was true. Around me, Sephiroth actually displayed emotions, just on a more subtle level.

A hand on my forehead snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see green orbs glowing softly. I forgot he was a light sleeper. "Are you feeling better?" his voice soft, barely audible. I nodded, unable to get any words out of my sore throat. Sephiroth gave a small smile of satisfaction before pulling me closer to him.

"Go back to sleep then, it's only three in the morning," he whispered again, and I could feel his body vibrate from speaking. His soft voice was a lullaby to the me now, who was still weak from being sick. Not resisting sleep, I buried myself into Sephiroth's warmth and closed my eyes. I wonder if he reciprocates my feelings.

* * *

 _Flame acknowledged her feelings for our beautiful Seph! He does reciporcate! -Soranryu_


	9. Chapter 9

_An even shorter chapter :S -Soranryu_

* * *

Sephiroth walked back to the bedroom quickly after washing up in case Flame starts to have nightmares. As he climbed back onto the bed, he remembered the girl playing with his hair and heard her sharp inhale three nights ago. Did she figure something out? Most probably.

He wondered what they're going to do today. It is great that Jenova cannot control him here, but this place is so peaceful there's hardly anything to do. Maybe they could explore the forests that surround this little town. He could probably do some training too.

Movements beside him disrupted his thoughts. Ah, Flame is waking up. Sephiroth watched with soft eyes as she blinked sleepily and stretched. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of sleep. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine. In fact, I think I've recovered," she stuttered at the close contact. That perked the ex-General's interest; she has never stuttered when they're in close contact before. However, these two days, she has been acting nervous whenever he hugs or even comes close to her. It didn't take long for Sephiroth to link her weird behavior to her realization three nights ago.

He has an idea on what the girl's realization might be, even though she didn't tell him. Well, he was supposed to be asleep in the first place. Sephiroth gave a smile hearing her answer. "But we still have to make sure," he said, going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

True to his word, he took Flame to the clinic for a check-up despite her protests. Because he made a lasting impression the last time, many people remembered him and did not dare cross his path. Therefore, no one made any comments when he went straight to the doctor's office without queueing.

"Oh, it's you, General Sephiroth. How may I help you?" the doctor gave a welcoming smile. Sephiroth gently place the girl in his arms on the chair, "Check her over. She said she's feeling fine." The doctor nodded and did as he was told. After a few minutes, he confirmed that Flame has fully recovered. Satisfied, Sephiroth gathered the girl into his arms and left the clinic, giving the doctor a nod of thanks.

"Sephiroth, you can put me down. I'm not sick anymore," Flame stated, patting his arm to get his attention. As much as he didn't want to, he did. "Since you're well now, let's head to the forests," the ex-General said casually, eyeing the forests with mild interest. The girl then murmured something which he didn't catch.

Flame repeated when he asked her to, "The pack is there at this time of the day; the forests are their hideout." Sephiroth's eyes darkened when she mentioned the pack. He could tell that she was still afraid of them, and he hates them for that. To be honest, Sephiroth never liked them from the beginning; they're just trash who pick on the weak and have no sense of honor.

Sensing Flame's fear just from thinking about the pack, he pulled her into his arms and reassured, "It's alright; you don't have to be afraid. They won't ever be able to land a hand on you, understand?" Flame nodded, calming down after hearing his words. He then unraveled his wing and flew home for them to get ready to spend the day in the forests.

* * *

 _Seph knows! Since the chappie is short, I shall keep my comments short XP -Soranryu_


	10. Chapter 10

_Woohoo! A long chap! In Flame's POV, out on a forest date~! -Soranryu_

* * *

As we tracked through the forests, the grass under our feet crunched softly. The forests were quiet except for the rustling of the leaves and the calls of animals. It was my first time entering the forests and it was amazing! There were so many different species of animals and plants I've never seen before. The forests were peaceful too, much more than our peaceful town.

I also found out that Sephiroth's IQ is off the charts. I mean, he was able give the name and species of whatever animals or plants we came across! Which average human could do that? After a few names, I gave up remember which name belong to which species.

Sephiroth laughed softly at that, which caused me to space out. I knew he has a nice voice, but his laughter was a even rarer gem. "Hey, watch where you're going," Sephiroth's voice snapped me out of my daze and I was pulled into his arms. "You almost ran into a tree," he spoke again, his voice filled with amusement.

I felt heat creeping up my face, "W-well, I was enjoying the scenery so much I didn't notice…" "Just be careful next time. Come on," he laughed again, releasing me and took my hand in his. With that, he led me through the forests. Soon, we came across a beautiful field with a small river.

"Why don't we stop here, Sephiroth?" I asked, partly because it's nice here and partly because I'm tired. He nodded and we settled down under one of the big trees. Since it's afternoon, we ate the lunch Sephiroth prepared. When he was done, he stood up and unsheathed Masamune, the seven-foot blade gleaming under the sun's ray.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started swinging Masamune around. I was puzzled at first, and then I realized that he was training, sharpening his skills. Soon, I was entranced by his swordplay. His attacks were strong and precise, Masamune singing as it sliced through the air. The sun's rays, softened by the thick canopy of leaves, fell gently onto Sephiroth, bathing him and his sword in golden light.

Just then, footsteps and laughter could be heard coming towards us. I froze, "Se-Sephiroth…it's them…they're here..." He nodded, showing that he heard them as well. Quickly coming towards me, he planted Masamune into the ground in front of me and settled down onto the ground. He then lifted me up and onto his lap, arms coming around to embrace me, "It's ok; I'm here."

A sharp intake of breath was heard and we turned to see the pack staring at Masamune. The sword now reflects the sun's rays strongly, as if warning anyone not to come closer."It's you and the outcast again! And you are trespassing on our territory!"The alpha female shrieked, her annoying high-pitched voice grating my ears. I bet it hurts Sephiroth's ears as well, because I felt him wince, though his face betrayed nothing.

Sephiroth raised a hand and ran it through my hair, allowing my head to rest on his chest. I closed my eyes and listen to his heartbeat, strong yet gentle against my ear. "The forests do not belong to anyone, much less brats like you," mockery and arrogance was evident in his voice, which caused me to look up. This was different from the Sephiroth I know.

His green eyes flashed coldly with disdain and his lips curved upwards to form a smirked, issuing a challenge to the pack. It was as if Sephiroth was controlled by Jenova again. I quickly looked down again; a little scared of this side of him. Sephiroth ran his hand through my hair once more, his gentle caress telling me that he's still the gentle, caring Sephiroth I love.

"Why you…" the alpha male snarled, coming forward and taking up Sephiroth's challenge. He reached into his pocket and took something out – a gun. The other pack members did the same; drawing out other weapons like knifes and metal bars. I gripped Sephiroth's cloak tighter, "They…they have weapons!"

"So that's how you guys want to play," cold amusement colored Sephiroth's voice, as he stood and took Masamune back into his hand, not letting me down, "don't regret when you get hurt." The pack, angry at how Sephiroth was looking down on them, attacked. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Hold on tight."

I nodded and did what I was told before Sephiroth sprang into action. He evaded every bullet shot at him and with swift movements, he unarmed the knife-users. He struck back at them, causing them to fall onto the ground painfully. Without wasting any second, he spun on his heels and charged at the gunners, bringing them down before they could react. He was fast, faster than any of them could imagine and they couldn't follow his speed at all.

The result of the fight was the same as the last two times. They all ended up on the ground, defeated and bruised. However, the pack was curious as to why they weren't bleeding from sword wounds. They didn't notice, but I saw. At the last moment when Masamune's blade was about to touch them, Sephiroth flipped the sword around so the blunt side of the sword hit them. Despite that, Sephiroth's attacks were so strong that it left serious bruises on them.

Without saying anything, Sephiroth sheathed Masamune and grabbed our stuff before turning to leave. "Wait.." the alpha male called out weakly, "why don't you become our leader? We'll do anything you want us to do." Sephiroth turned his head to look at the teenager, "How about you guys start showing others some respect?" With that, he walked away, deeper into the forests.

Soon, he found another spot which was similar to the first and put me down, giving me a gentle smile. Seeing his smile, I couldn't stop myself and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you, Sephiroth, thank you so much! I thought all hope was gone for me when Genesis died, but-" "But now, I'm here, Flame. I bounded myself to you, didn't I?" he cut off my sentence, returning my embrace.

Then, fingers hooked under my chin and lifted my head up gently, before brushing my tears away. I looked at Sephiroth in surprise as he leaned down. Without hesitation, he captured my lips with his. I froze at the contact, before closing my eyes and returning the gesture.

After some time, he pulled away and gave a playful smirk, "Now, you're mine." He claimed my lips a second time to emphasize his point. Feeling blood rushing up to my face, I buried my face in his chest in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. Sephiroth then laughed softly at my reaction, his body vibrating under my hands.

With that, we idled the day away in the peaceful forests.

* * *

 _Stupid pack :P they deserved it. They should be happy that Seph didn't kill them. How was the story so far? Do stick with it coz the next chap is last! -Soranryu_


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the last chapter already! TT The epilouge! The Final Fight! Read on! -Soranryu_

* * *

 _Dear child, get ready. I'm going to expel Jenova in five minutes,_ the Planet spoke up. Hearing that, Sephiroth's eyes snapped open and he rushed out of the house, to the open secluded space behind the house. Flame was hot on his heels, "What's wrong, Seth?"

The ex-General did not give a smile at her nickname for him like usual, but only replied seriously, "Stay back, Flame. I'm going to get rid of Jenova once and for all." Hearing his words, Flame stopped in her tracks before taking a few steps back.

Just as Sephiroth made sure she was a safe distance away, a golden light surrounded him. Pain shot through his head and he winced, clutching his head with one arm while the other tightened around Masamune. Soon after, a purple light shot out of his head and crashed to the ground in front of him.

As the purple light started to take on a more humanoid shape, Sephiroth shook his head and smirked, "Today's the end of you, Jenova." "NEVER!" a distorted voice screamed and soon, the purple light transformed into Jenova. The ex-General was used to seeing Jenova, but Flame gave a gasp, "She's beautiful…"

That's true; Jenova was very beautiful for an alien. Her silver body, slim and perfect, was clothed in a purple nightgown with black highlights. Her hair, a shade of silver duller than Sephiroth's, fell perfectly on both sides of her neck. Her eyes, orbs bright red like rubies, were filled with anger and intelligence. If she wasn't an alien, she would have been the perfect woman in most men's eyes.

"You may have forced me out, but I will take back your body! And this time, I will shatter your will to dust!" Jenova screamed in fury. The light of the Planet surrounding Sephiroth swirled around before gathering around Masamune, coating the sword with golden light. Without delay, he charged at Jenova, aiming his sword at her heart.

The alien anticipated that and dodged to the side before aiming her own attack at Sephiroth's unguarded back. Sensing that blow, he ducked and swung Masamune upwards. Jenova couldn't catch up and a deep wound appeared on her body, blood pouring out of her body profusely. As they both landed on the ground, Sephiroth standing and Jenova kneeling, Flame gave a sigh of relief; her beloved is going to win this.

Just as the ex-General was about to deliver the final blow, Jenova spoke up with effort, "I-If you kill me, you're not going to live. Y-You will die, because I was the one who let you live. Without me, you will end up in the Lifestream forever."

At her words, Sephiroth paused and looked over to Flame, who was shocked at the alien's words as well. If he killed Jenova, he would die and break his oath to the girl. His heart clenched at that thought and he lowered his sword. However, a small hand grasped his and once more pointed Masamune at the alien.

Sephiroth looked to his side in surprise to see Flame. She smiled gently up at him, "It'll be okay, Seth." Gathering his strength, he plunged his sword through Jenova's heart without hesitation. Not expecting him to do that, Jenova could only stare wide-eyed before she collapsed on the ground, dead.

A few seconds later, green light started to surround Sephiroth, the Lifestream reaching out to claim his body. For once, he was afraid of death and he reached out to Flame, wanting to touch her one last time. What he did not expect was Flame grasping Masamune and piercing it through her own heart.

"FLAME!" he shouted as she fell to the ground. Sephiroth got down to his knees and held her close, "Why did you do that?" For the first time, tears flowed out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Reaching out a trembling hand to wipe his tears away, she whispered, "You bounded yourself to me…and now I'll do the same. Wherever you go, Seth…I'll follow…even if it's death…"

As she whispered her oath to him, the Lifestream extended from him to blanket her as well, seemingly to claim her and help her fulfil her promise. _Don't worry, dear children,_ the ancient voice of the Planet sounded, _I promise you both a peaceful life together in the Lifestream. This is my reward to you for saving me._

 **Sephiroth then leaned down to place a kiss on Flame's lips, as they both faded to nothing.**

* * *

 _Did anyone cry? I apologize if the fight scene was a bit dull, but hopefully everyone enjoyed this fic! Thank you for reading!- Soranryu_


End file.
